Legion
by Fleuretty
Summary: Drabbles y Viñetas inspirados en las cinemáticas de World of Warcraft: Legion
1. Más allá del sueño esmeralda

_**Disclaimer:** el universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Se sentía cansada, abatida, derrotada… su cuerpo cayó, presa del dolor por las múltiples heridas que teñían de sangre las escamas de su cuerpo, antes de un verde que solo podía simbolizar vida, ahora grises y opacas por la corrupción de la pesadilla esmeralda. Al fin su mente se liberó del control de Xavius; miró de reojo a Tyrande y otros elfos nocturnos que no supo identificar, pero por las togas que vestían solo podían ser protectores del templo de Elune, también vio al Adalid que la ayudó en la persecución de Malfurion, donde cayó en la trampa del sátiro.

Levantó el rostro al cielo, implorando un poco de piedad, que alguien diera fin a su sufrimiento. Pensó en su querida hermana Alexstrasza, ¿acaso no fue ella quien le dio el apodo cariñoso de "la soñadora"? soñaba con verla de nuevo y poder abrazarla… Estaba agradecida con esos mortales por no permitir que su locura trajera las mismas consecuencias que la de Neltharion, solo esperaba no haber hecho un caos sin remedio.

Algo llamó su atención, la luna eclipsó al sol y una voz tan dulce como los murmullos del bosque en el sueño esmeralda calmaron su dolor. Sintió la calidez de la noche a medio día, la gran diosa de los elfos le decía que todo estaría bien, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos para que dejara de sentir dolor. Ysera obedeció la efímera orden e inmediatamente su malestar dejó de aquejarla, la luna le tendió sus brazos y estrechó el espíritu del aspecto verde, elevándolo a los cielos frente a los varios ojos que miraban con asombro el hermoso espectáculo.

Ysera estaba frente a Elune, su belleza era algo que jamás había presenciado, más allá de los seres que vivían en Azeroth, más allá incluso de la hermosura de su propia dimensión. La tomó en sus brazos y besó las lágrimas que descendían por sus ojos, ya no estaba en su forma de dragón ni en el avatar que usaba para acercarse a los Kaldorei, no tenía una forma física y aun así sentía los besos y las caricias de la piadosa diosa; la misma voz que le ordenó cerrar los ojos le decía que todo estaría bien y que jamás olvidarían su sacrificio en el plano mortal, porque su dolor conmovió a la diosa de la noche y una lagrima suya cayó del cielo.

Tyrande sonrió a pesar del llanto por la pérdida del ser más bello que conoció, ver al espíritu de Ysera convertirse en un conjunto de brillantes estrellas por la gracia de Elune conmovió su corazón y en silencio agradeció a la diosa por acabar con el sufrimiento del dragón. El cuerpo corrupto del aspecto verde se fundió con la tierra y en su lugar emergió una hermosa flor que contenía el pilar que buscaban, la lagrima de Elune. A partir de ese momento, la constelación de la soñadora permanecería a lado de la luna, como si fuese su guardián.


	2. El deber de un rey

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados son fines de lucro._

* * *

Anduin Wrynn escapó de la seguridad de Stormwind para aventurarse a la costa quebrada. Muchos dirían que se trató de un capricho infantil, el simple deseo de un niño para llamar la atención, pero, ¿era cierto? Sabía que la sombra de su padre opacaría cada acción que lograra, siempre lo compararían con Lo'Gosh, nunca sería más que el hijo del lobo. Jamás buscó resaltar por sus heroicas acciones, él era feliz alejado del mundo, sumido en las enseñanzas sobre la luz que veneraba, pero su mundo cambió dramáticamente... ahora Varian estaba muerto y él se vio obligado a tomar el trono y posiblemente el mando de la alianza. Nadie tenía fe en sus capacidades y no podía juzgarlos, él mismo se sentía incapaz de liderar a las distintas facciones bajo el escudo del león; cada raza tenía un modo distinto de pensar y de actuar y lograr que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo era todo un logro, admiraba eso de su padre. Genn Cringris también admiraba a Varian, se atrevió a pensar que eran tan cercanos como él y Velen; las palabras del huargen calaron duro en su orgullo, "él no vio el sacrificio que hicieron sus soldados...el que aún siguen haciendo"... Tenía razón, y estaba ahí para cambiar eso.

Sacó la brújula que le habían entregado en el castillo para ubicarse, era la misma que su padre usó desde que se la había obsequiado, antes de atracar en Pandaria; admiró su propia imagen en ella, un dibujo de cuando era niño le devolvió la mirada con burla, era como si él mismo se estuviese juzgando. Borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, necesitaba centrarse en su cometido. Decenas de espíritus de los aliados lo rodearon, clamando el eterno descanso que les fue negado por la forma tan violenta de sus muertes entre los demonios de la legión; Anduin elevó una plegaria en sus nombres e intercedió por ellos ante el poder de la luz para que dejaran el plano terrenal al que ya no pertenecían, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos... se sintió inútil, jamás estuvo en una batalla como la que se libró en ese lugar y no se sentía capaz de liderar un ejército, ¿qué clase de rey sería, si ni siquiera estaba frente a sus tropas? Esta vez ya no estaría bajo el manto protector de su padre, ni de guerreros como Tirion o Bolvar, aún asimilaba eso.

El Adalid lo llevó al lugar donde el lobo cayó y divisó las siluetas de Cringris y Velen, se acercó en silencio para escuchar sus palabras, no le sorprendió que estuviesen hablando nuevamente de él.

— Aquí es donde murió su padre.

— El joven jamás conoció los horrores de la legión, como nosotros.

— No... es verdad. — Se mostró frente a ellos, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándose. Se intimidó un poco ante la colérica mirada de Genn y la sorpresa de su maestro, pero siguió caminando, jamás volvería a encogerse frente a alguien.

— Anduin...

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE MARCHARTE?!

— Tenía que venir.

— Muchacho, no tienes que ver esto.

De nuevo trataban de protegerlo, pero esta vez no se negaría al dolor ni a la verdad. Imágenes de los fatídicos sucesos abrumaron su mente: la retirada de la horda, el sonido del acero atravesando carne y hueso, la forzada huida de la alianza, Gul'dan invocando a un fel reaver y el sacrificio de su padre.

— Padre...

Sintió su dolor al momento de ser atravesado por la espada del enemigo, la impotencia ante la derrota, su agonía al ser destruido por la magia vil del orco... fue demasiado para él y cayó de rodillas, justo donde las cenizas de su padre fueron esparcidas por el viento. Una parte de Shallamayne estaba oculta entre el polvo, inactiva por la pérdida de su dueño, esa espada era el único testigo de todo el sufrir de su padre en ese lugar.

— Nunca te rendiste... ni siquiera aquí, en el final. — Cedió ante el llanto, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de soportar el mismo sufrimiento que su padre? — No puedo ser el héroe que tu fuiste... no puedo ser el rey que tu fuiste...

— Anduin, las acciones de tu padre fueron verdaderamente heroicas. Fueron un desafío para nosotros, su pueblo, para que nunca dejemos que el miedo nos venza... ni siquiera ante las puertas del infierno.

Genn se arrodilló a su lado y le entregó la espada que no quiso tomar, iba a agradecer sus palabras pero un gran resplandor lo cegó; ya no estaba en la costa quebrada, ¿En que lugar se encontraba? Reconoció los monumentos del valle de los héroes y Varian estaba frente a él, mirándolo como solo un padre puede observar a su hijo. Se veía tan imponente y fuerte, tal cual lo recordaba. Se sintió insignificante a su lado y desvió la mirada, avergonzado de las lágrimas que aun cristalizaban sus ojos.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

— Lo que un rey debe hacer.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, alguien tenía fe en él y eso bastaba para que su determinación se cimentara, sería digno de volverse el rey de Stormwind, porque su padre sabía que podía hacerlo. Todas las dudas desaparecieron de la mente de Anduin, ya no se escondería en el castillo ni evitaría la guerra, para obtener paz se debe estar dispuesto a luchar por ella y él lo haría, como todos los Wrynn antes que él. Genn miró la determinación en los ojos de su nuevo rey, el azul que antes lucía tímido ahora resplandecía valía ante la luz de la vieja espada elfica de Varian, Shallamayne lo reconoció como alguien digno de ser líder de la alianza, él también lo haría.


	3. Sutilezas

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados son fines de lucro._

* * *

Morado, como las hojas que se mecían con el viento en Darnassus la primera vez que me tocaste, un simple roce y me volví tu esclavo. Siempre fuiste tan discreta y sutil, ocultando tus sentimientos tras esa imagen de chica osada y rebelde. Tyrande Whisperwind, los susurros del viento ocultos tras el apellido de tu noble linaje, la sacerdotisa elegida por Elune y mi más grande devoción.

Aún lo niegas a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero sé que en el fondo ocultas los mismos sentimientos que yo grito sin reparo. Fuiste tú quien me liberó de mi prisión, esperanzada de que fuera el gran héroe; ahora soy un demonio que caza a otros más débiles, tengo mi propio ejército de Illidaris y soy el elegido para enfrentar a la legión de fuego. Dicen que la vanidad me ha vuelto soberbio, pero reconozco mi poder y sé que si me lo permitieras, pondría el mundo a tus pies. Ademas, esa vanidad es algo que compartimos, yo por mi grandeza, tú por tu gran belleza.

Te casaste con mi hermano, nunca entendí porque lo preferiste, ¿fue porqué él si fue instruido por Cenarius? Tal vez imaginé todo, esas sonrisas y las miradas traviesas, tus insinuantes gestos y las discretas caricias. Me equivoqué al creer que sentías el mismo amor, ahora lo sé, solo fui una herramienta para cumplir tus propósitos egoístas.

Estoy solo, con el único objetivo de detener a todos los demonios que quieran acabar con Azeroth. Trato de olvidar, pero no puedo evitar que tu imagen llegue a mi cabeza, no puedo desechar esos recuerdos de aquellos días bajo la sombra del Nordrassil, cuando escuchábamos los susurros de los espíritus, con la luz de la luna reflejada en tus ojos plateados y tu oscura piel tentando mis instintos. Es lamentable, pero debo admitir que soy feliz reviviendo esos fugaces encuentros, sumido en un amor efímero. Así es nuestro amor, una fantasía oculta tras las hojas moradas de Darnassus.


	4. Warchief

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados son fines de lucro._

* * *

— ¡Jefe de guerra!

El primer pacto de paz entre los residentes de Lordaeron y Stormwind, algo que no se había visto desde los días del reinado de Terenas Menethil, fue violado y descartado en segundos. Tantas vidas que cimentaron la pequeña tregua con el objetivo en común de frenar a Gul'dan y derrotar a la legión fueron ignoradas en el momento que Sylvanas ordenó la retirada. No hubo alternativa, Vol'jin fue quien la colocó en esa disyuntiva, atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

 _"...No deje que la horda muera así..."_

Sitiados, vencidos y al borde de un precipicio... Fue una petición directa de su líder, ella misma era parte de la horda y no podía perecer en ese lugar, aunque las vidas del bando aliado fueran sacrificadas. Sus fieles Val'kyr se encargaron de llevar en brazos a los heridos de mayor relevancia y el descarnado corcel que montaba los sacó de esa tumba, el jefe de guerra estaba herido de muerte y necesitaba atención inmediata. Un vistazo al horizonte mientras se aleja en su barcaza, el inmenso poder de la magia vil eriza su piel ceniza. Un susurro, nuevo lamento de la reina banshee, esta vez no dedicado a su linaje sino a un lobo que vestía con el estandarte de un león dorado...

 _"Lo siento..."_

Los gritos de la alianza hacen eco en sus oídos: cobarde, traidora, asesina... derrota sin honor ni gloria. Todos evitan mirarla, agachan el rostro o desvían la mirada... Nadie sabe, nadie entiende. El momento ha llegado, Vol'jin está agonizando y un nuevo jefe de guerra deberá ser nombrado. Todos se reúnen excepto ella, su desgana es evidente, ¿para que asistir? Desde luego está lejos de aspirar a ser candidata y no por la falta de habilidades, simplemente está en gracia de nadie. No hay opción, es líder de los forsaken y su pueblo debe ser representado ante la comitiva. Entra en el oscuro recinto, todos la observan, todos la juzgan.

— Acércate, Windrunner...

La voz de Vol'jin reclama su presencia, débil y apagada, apenas audible, forzada y mezclada con las exhalaciones del dolor que consumen al viejo troll.

— Jefe de guerra...

— Los espíritu loah dicen que la muerte vendrá pronto por mi...

— Al final la muerte viene por todos... pero la horda siempre vivirá.

— Nunca confié en ti y nunca habría imaginado que en nuestro momento más difícil tú serias quien nos salvaría...

Todos se asombran, incluida Sylvanas. No es sorpresa su desconfianza, Thrall fue el único que la miraba sin tanto recelo como los demás, pero está reconociendo su esfuerzo, agradeciendo el sacrificio de su dignidad como la vieja forestal que solía ser. El jefe de guerra continua su discurso.

— Los espíritus me han aclarado todo... una visión... susurran un nombre. Pocos lo entenderán, pero debes salir de las sombras y liderarlos... Debes ser jefa de guerra...

La voz del warchief se apaga junto con su vida. Con su ultimo aliento ha nombrado el sucesor que tomará su lugar frente a las razas de la horda y nadie celebra, nadie habla. Sylvanas está anonadada, ¿ella como jefa de guerra? Toman el cuerpo de Vol'jin para iniciar los preparativos fúnebres, darle el merecido descanso que merece por su larga trayectoria como líder. Ella permanece de pie hasta que cae el ocaso, se fuerza a reaccionar, tiene que encender la pira funeraria. El resto de líderes se han encargado de todo, una multitud aguarda paciente entre lloriqueos y lamentos por la enorme pérdida que tuvo el estandarte rojo. Tiene que dirijirse a ellos y esta vez no van a ignorarla, deben respetarla o los obligará a hacerlo. Arroja una antorcha encendida que de inmediato consume la paja y madera, el cuerpo del cazador de sombras es devorado por las llamas.

— Vol'jin ha muerto. ¿Quienes de ustedes me ayudarán a vengarlo?

Gritos y bramidos eufóricos, salvajes, molestos y deprimidos responden a su llamado. No aclaman su nombre, no actúan bajo la orden de Sylvanas... Orcos, Taurent, Trolls, Goblins, Blood elfs, Pandaren y Undead siguen su mandato porque es la nueva jefa de guerra y solo tuvo que sacrificar la confianza que la alianza depositó en ella... después de todo, el título de warchief siempre se condecora con la sangre del contrincante.


	5. Venganza

_**Disclaimer:** el universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

La oscuridad en la vieja antecámara vrykul no era impedimento para él, su cansada vista se veía compensada por el olfato de huargen. Genn caminó presuroso, percibía la putrefacción y hedor de los forsaken, Sylvanas estaba cerca.

— ¡Alma en pena traicionera, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!

— Sométete.

Las voces aumentaron el flujo de adrenalina que recorría cada una de sus arterias, apresuró el paso y divisó a la reina banshee frente a una enorme Val'Kyr, tenía que ser Eyir. Ahora tenía sentido la investigación del adalid en Helmheim, Sylvanas debió pactar con Helya para hacerse con el control de la reina Val'Kyr y aumentar su estirpe maldita de muertos vivientes. Un gutural gruñido brotó de su pecho, daría su vida antes de permitirlo.

— Las Val'Kyr son mías.

La amenaza en esa voz y los gemidos dolorosos de Eyir fueron opacados por el terrible aullido del huargen era su llamado de guerra y esta vez no le permitiría huir como lo hizo en la costa quebrada. Divisó el estado de alerta en Sylvanas desde el pedestal donde observaba, sus flechas eran mortales pero no le impedirían llegar hasta ese cuerpo putrefacto.

— Sylvanas, tu hambre de inmortalidad te ha dejado vulnerable... ¡Tendré mi venganza!

Se arrojó al vacío, buscando en frenesí a su victima, pero la vieja forestal mantenía la agilidad que tuvo en vida y logró esquivarlo sin complicación alguna. Sus ataques eran erráticos, la ira tomó control de sus acciones y solo atinó a lanzar sus zarpas al aire tratando de atrapar y desgarrar a su presa.

— ¡Por Varian! ¡Por Gilneas! ¡Por mi hijo!

Por fin uno de sus golpes dio en el blanco, lanzando el cuerpo de Sylvanas al suelo en el acto. El odio en su mirada era evidente, la reina banshee se incorporó y tomó su arco, apuntando una de sus flechas a Cringris. Quedaron frente a frente, inmóviles en eternos segundos hasta que las patas del huargen tomaron impulso y se arrojó al frente en un predecible movimiento. Bastó un pequeño salto para frustrar el ataque de su agresor, sintió el roce de esas garras sobre su piel pero solo fue un pequeño rasguño, nada comparable con la flecha envenenada que apuntó directo al pecho del anciano. Su puntería era perfecta, Sylvanas observó como el cuerpo de Genn caía y perdía su transformación, no era más que un inútil humano que disfrutaría asesinando lentamente.

— Parece que te sobrestimé, viejo lobo.

Habló con desprecio y se dirigió a él como si fuese escoria. En otros términos se sentiría humillado, pero la cara de Sylvanas al observar la vieja lampara en sus manos contrarrestó el golpe a su orgullo. Quiso frenarlo con otra flecha, más sin embargo el viejo lobo fue más rápido esta vez y la destruyó antes de que pudiese tensar la cuerda del arco. Eyir quedó libre y ascendió al resguardo de las cámaras del valor.

— Le robaste el futuro a mi hijo y ahora he tomado el tuyo.

Genn salió de la antecámara con paso forzado y a punto del desmayo. El veneno causaba estragos en su cuerpo a una velocidad peligrosa, pero no le importaba, ya nada importaba en ese momento. Sylvanas perseguiría a Eyir hasta los confines del mundo si era necesario, pero el viejo lobo arruinó todos sus planes, meses de investigación y arduo trabajo. Cringris logró su venganza.


	6. Destino

_**Disclaimer:**_ _el universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Turalyon y la escolta draenei avanzaron frente a sus ojos, porque ese era su deber, la misión por la que darían la vida. El profeta permanecía a un costado, observado con atención cada movimiento, disimulando su éxtasis, calmando la euforia que incluso él podía percibir en su decrepito cuerpo. Illidan Stormrage era el único que se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, el único que no pertenecía a la causa del ejército de la luz. Como el fénix de las leyendas, resurgió del corazón de la luz el ser más puro y etéreo ante el cual se había mostrado, estremeciendo algo en su interior, provocando un sentimiento de incertidumbre y activando su sentido de supervivencia. ¿Sería por su naturaleza demoníaca?

— Es una bendición volver a ester frente a tu presencia, Xe'ra.

El alto exarca se arrodilló como indicaba el protocolo. Después de todo, era un humano que servía a esos seres.

— Turalyon, has encontrado al elegido.

La voz que provenía del naaru era armoniosa, hechizante, con el poder de calmar la tensión que regía por la sola presencia del "elegido". El paladín se giró y señaló en su dirección, indicándole con la mano que se acercara mientras se apartaba. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, la elfa que acompañaba al humano sonrió ampliamente, tan emocionada como una niña pequeña que está en un espectáculo ambulante. Sus pasos vacilaron, pero nadie se percató.

— Illidan, desde que naciste, la luz de tus ojos ha sido promesa de futuro.

¿Acaso se burlaba de él? Todos conocían el precio a costear por ser un cazador de demonios, así como todos sabían que él fue el primero de los habitantes de Azeroth en pagarlo.

— Sacrifiqué ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿No deseas recuperar lo perdido? ¿Volver a estar completo?

¿Le ofrecía redención? ¿Eso era lo que implicaba ser el elegido? ¿Realmente deseaba ser absuelto por sus errores y servir a la misma causa por la que Tyrande peleaba a lado de su hermano?

— Lo único que deseo es el fin de la legión.

— Mi niño, has dado tanto y has recibido tan poco. Tu verdadero potencial, tu redención, está ante ti. Abandona tu forma destrozada y acepta el poder de la luz.

Esa calidez proveniente del naaru lo envolvía, aletargaba sus sentidos, se abría paso a través de su oscura aura, buscando el camino a su alma. Illidan retrocedió, presa de un terrible déjà vu.

— Ya he cambiado mi libertad por poder antes.

— La profecía debe cumplirse.

Un halo de luz lo envolvió, alzándolo ante las diversas miradas de los espectadores, Turalyon y Alleria con ansía, Velen con incredulidad. Xe'ra continuó su discurso.

— Tu antigua vida ha llegado a su fin, la luz te otorgará una nueva.

Entre mas forcejeara era apresado con mayor fuerza. El kaldorei entro en desesperación, como un pequeño animal que ha sido atrapado por un insaciable depredador.

— ¡No puedes robármela!

— La luz curará tus cicatrices.

Cada runa en su piel destelló con una energía ajena a su ser, que se incrustaba lentamente en cada poro de su cuerpo, asfixiando la esencia demoníaca que emanaba de él.

— ¡Yo soy mis cicatrices!

— La luz es tu destino.

Esa luz a la que servían el exarca y la forestal, la misma que adoraban cientos de seres en el mundo que deseaba proteger lo forzaba a un cambio que él no iba a permitir.

— ¡Mi destino me pertenece!

La energía vil en su cuerpo recorrió cada marca de guerra que iba a preservar, ese ser no entendía la valía de sus cicatrices, obtenidas a través del libre albedrío. Concentró todo su poder en un solo rayo que emanó a través de sus vacías cuencas oculares, tan certero y letal como él mismo. La ceguera temporal no le impidió a Turalyon observar con sus propios ojos como la única promesa de esperanza caía frente a él, reducida a miles de partículas de luz. Algo cambió en él, pero nada importaba en ese momento más que arremeter en contra del elegido, que yacía a sus pies, tan debilitado que apenas podía sostenerse a si mismo.

— ¡Nos has condenado a todos! ¡Traidor!

Blandió su espada con toda la intención de cercenar ese rostro de demonio, pero Illidan conservaba fuerza suficiente para detener su embate, sujetando el arma por el filo de la misma.

— La fe te ha cegado, no puede haber un elegido. Solo nosotros podemos salvarnos.

Turalyon lo observó con rabia e impotencia. Una parte de él no podía más que sentir lástima por el humano que se dejó cegar por falsas promesas de un salvador. ¿Acaso no comprendían que en esa batalla no había bien ni mal? Solo existía una causa en común, derrotar a la legión.


	7. Sombras y vacío

_**Disclaimer:**_ _el universo de World of Warcraft, así como sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Blizzard entertainment y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Me alegra volver a verte.

El rostro de Turalyon permaneció inexpresivo. Se veía pálido, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, no lograba normalizar su respiración, y aun así se mantuvo rígido al momento de escucharla. Toda esperanza de una bienvenida más cálida desapareció en Alleria. Ella lo entendía y no podía culparlo, ojalá él tampoco lo hiciera.

— Mi destino no termina en la luz, termina en la oscuridad. Lo he sabido por mucho, mucho tiempo y si no sigo ese camino te pondré a ti, a Arathor y a todo Azeroth en peligro. ¡Por favor, créeme!

— Yo he vivido la oscuridad, Alleria. He visto criaturas perdidas, no eres una de ellas, no has cruzado la linea.

La elfa encaró a Lothraxion, ¿acaso él también creía tener un destino planeado para ella?

— La cruzaré, algún día...

— En nombre de la legión he cometido un sin fin de actos imperdonables, participé en cientos de genocidios. Pese a todo, la luz me redimió. No te abandonaré, Alleria Windrunner, no tan fácilmente.

— Alleria, anda. Vete.

Se giró hacia Turalyon, ¿la apartaba de su lado solo por recorrer un camino paralelo al suyo? No, había algo más, una razón que creía entender tras la mirada llena de dolor que le dedicó su esposo.

— No.

—Ojalá pudieras quedarte. Xe'ra no lo permitirá. Te hará... Debes irte, Alleria. Mientras puedas. No sabes lo que hará.

¿Acaso se dejaba llevar por la lastima? No, tenía que calmarse, comenzaba a ver sentimientos negativos donde no los había. El exarca solo se preocupaba por ella, así como ella lo hacía por él.

—Sé exactamente lo que hará. Y sé lo que vendrá después.

Como si la hubiese invocado, la naaru se manifestó en la sala, llenando todo el entorno con una luz fuerte y cálida, o al menos creyó que lo sería. Alleria no sentía calidez en su resplandor, quizá la influencia que el vacío ejerció sobre ella aun estaba latente, recorriendo cada arteria de su cuerpo, negándole el acceso a la luz. Turalyon se plantó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre su hombro, atrayéndola a él de forma protectora.

—Xe'ra, por favor, ten piedad.

—Le advertí lo que sucedería si simpatizaba con la Sombra. Y ahora se atreve a profanar este lugar.

Pensó en protestar, pero ver al imponente nathrezim arrodillarse le hizo considerar sus palabras.

—Escucha mis palabras. La dama Alleria Windrunner regresó para salvarnos a pesar de saber que no la aceptarían aquí. Valor, honor, altruismo… aún lleva esas virtudes en el corazón.

— Las virtudes no sirven de nada cuando uno se aparta del camino que la Luz ha elegido.

Percibió la duda en la voz de Xe'ra. Supo en ese momento que estaba asustada, Alleria no era más que un cordero descarriado que amenazaba su plan perfecto, porque interfería en sus visiones. La madre de la luz estaba dispuesta a destruir a todo lo que le estorbase.

—Te lo ruego, Xe'ra, no la lastimes

La voz de Turalyon sonó ansiosa, desesperada. Jamás lo escuchó suplicar por nada ni a nadie.

— Alleria Windrunner, ¿renunciarás al vacío y jurarás lealtad a la Luz?

—Lucharé hasta que la Legión Ardiente sea polvo.

— Responde mi pregunta.

—Recorremos distintos caminos, pero no somos enemigas. Lo he visto. Me uniré al Ejército de la Luz en la última batalla contra la Legión, y juntas haremos caer a los demonios.

— No, Alleria. No será así. Permanecerás aquí, encarcelada, hasta que vuelvas a aceptar el camino de la rectitud. No permitiré que corrompas lo que he previsto.

Sabía que negociar con ella era tiempo perdido, pero tenía que intentarlo, no por su propio bien, sino por Turalyon. No se creía capaz de soportar una vez más la mirada inexpresiva con la que la recibió.

—Haz lo que debas hacer.

Dejó que aquellos a los que una vez llamó compañeros la sometieran para llevarla a quien sabe donde. Sufrió las torturas de la legión por mucho tiempo, estuvo al borde de la locura por la influencia de los señores abisales, decepcionó a su esposo, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa que Xe'ra tuviera planeada para ella. Un agradable escalofrío la hizo voltearse, Turalyon la observó con impotencia, Alleria le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo un motivo para sonreír, quiso gritarle que ella estaría bien, pero el ejercito de la luz no se tentó el corazón al momento de sacarla de la estancia. Algo muy dentro, en una parte de su psique inalcanzable para la luz y la oscuridad, supo que volverían a estar juntos, porque Alleria Windrunner confiaba en Turalyon, lucharía por él así como él había luchado por y con ella. Toda duda desapareció de su mente y al fin pudo sentir un poco de paz.


End file.
